Match Point
by cristalblack90
Summary: ......Así que ni cortó ni perezoso y al grito de “MAMONAZO” tezka salto sobre el chico bajo la atónita mirada de Sayouri....... que pasaria si tezka hiciera locuras que lo hicieran perder su pose de hombre serio y todo por una chica media loca
1. Chapter 1

Declamair: nada de esto es mío y si utilizo a tezka para esto tengan por seguro que preferiría cortarme una mano antes que criticar a mi amor , pero si no lo hiciera la historia no tendría sentido

Aclaración: con mas profundo dolor de mi corazón hago esto así que porfis mándenme un review.

_Nada del PoT me pertenece ( mas quisiera yo)_

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

El sudor bañaba su rostro , todo esto debido al considerable esfuerzo que realizaba , y es que dar 50 vueltas a la cancha no era para nada cansador (nótese el sarcasmo), pero la razón por la que aquella singular chica se encontraba corriendo como posesa por la cancha bajo la ordenes del maldito cerdo narcisista de tezka, era que simplemente ella había echo una critica constructiva hacia su salud mental, pero claro_" como los hombres no saben encajar una critica_" , pensó con rabia la chica. Y el pesado de tezka pensaba que era estupida como para creerse la "supuesta" razón de las vuelta, pero por favor quien en su sano juicio se creería eso de "_deberías fortalecer tus músculos"_ y el que esperaba que se convirtiera en una especie de peso pesado o que? y como el gran tezuka no esta acostumbrado a que le repliquen , la hizo quedarse a recoger las malditas pelotas que los malditos alumnos del maldito primer año ocuparon en su maldita practica ( n/a: pero como le gusta maldecir a la chica esta).

Y el atuendo no ayudaba mucho ,debido a que no a muchas personas "normales" se les ocurre correr vestida de militar , con las botas y todo, pero es que ella quería darle realidad al asunto. "_Aunque talvez esa sea la razón por la que mi vida amorosa puede comparada con las habilidades sociales de un ermitaño"_, pensó con acritud nuestra protagonista , aunque talvez se deba a que pasa mayor tiempo en una cancha de tenis que en un centro comercial a diferencia de sus otras compañeras de grado.

Y es que a Sayouri Tanaka, nuestra protagonista, no le gusta mucho hacer act. Física , pero una vez nuestro querido capitán la vio haciendo amistad con una raqueta y la muralla y claro el decidió aquella chica tenia potencial así que sin preguntarle a ella ni a nadie la inscribió en el equipo cabe decir que la chica se sintió realmente "alegre" al saber que tenia que estar 3 días a la semana sudando como cerdo al horno y todo gracias al "capitán".Claro cuando se entero la tuvieron que sujetar entre 3 cada brazo para que no matara al preciado capitán y tezka recien en ese instante se pregunto si había hecho mal al inscribirla así como así si preguntar a nadie...luego de unos seg. De batallas con si mismo decidió que lo hecho, hecho esta y siguió su camino hacia la oficina de la profesora Sumire .

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la cancha un grupo de chicos intentaba que una loca con tendencias homicidas no matara al tenista nº 1 de Seigaku.

Luego de aquel día ya nada fue lo mismo Sayouri antes tenia tiempo para cosas tan importantes como dormir , comer, ver la tele, mmmmm... Ya dije dormir .u.

Y claro desde ese día el capitán de Seigaku pone en juego su paciencia con su arma secreta para el tenis femenino, todo lo que se debe hacer por ganar .

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Pero volvamos al tiempo real...

Lugo de correr por todo Tokio en la humilde opinión de Sayouri , el remedo de Hitler versión japonesa se planto delante de ella , claro Sayouri siendo una bocazas como es le espeto amablemente a tezka :

- tu lo que quieres es matarme !

Como siempre tezka haciendo gala de su autocontrol la ignoro y se fue hacia otro lado, pero no contaba con que a Sayouri lo que menos le gustara era quedarse con la palabra en la boca a si que rápido y sin testigos salto a la espalda de tezka ( como el no se lo esperaba) lo derribo , luego la loca , es decir Sayouri empezó a ahorcarlo, pero como siempre la ONG "salvemos al bastardo", lo salvo,(N/a: como siempre los hombres necesitan ser salvados ) cual princesa en apuros.

Luego la chica viendo en peligro su plan de matar al mamonazo aquel se fue no sin antes darle una patada malintencionada a un integrante del súper team.

Resoplando Sayouri salio de Seigaku con su bolsa al hombro y con una mirada de "_me sonríes o haces cualquier amago de gesto amable y te mato"._ y como todos sabemos en esta sociedad existe algo que se llama supervivencia por lo que la gente o salían corriendo por la calle con destino a la otra acera o al pasar por su lado la miraban curiosamente y cualquiera lo haría si escuchara algunas frases comparables a vocabulario de un camionero. También por su singular vestimenta ya que al salir de Seigaku no alcanzo a cambiarse

Aquella singular chica no solo llamaba la atención por su singular vestuario sino también por una belleza que podría ser tomada por exótica su rostro moreno, aquellos ojos gris metálico cual acero y una figura envidiable , la mostraban como una chica atractiva e incluso mas de uno de sus compañeros debió de haberse fijado en ella ;pero el problema por el cual ella no estaba por el momento interesada en el genero masculino de su aula se encontraba tratando de tomar aliento luego de su ataque en Seigaku.( n/a: tantas veces que escribo Seigaku).

Al legar a su casa la recibió calurosamente su madre:

- donde estabas?- susurro siniestramente con escoba en mano, la chica por las dudas trato de apartarse lo mas impersiptiblemente posible , pero el movimiento no paso desapercibido por su madre, que sujetando mas fuertemente la escoba , repitió la pregunta la chica tratando de sacar esa imagen de hámster arrinconado de su mente respondió con un monosílabo poco entendible. Su madre creyendo que estaba haciendo una broma a la cual ella no veía gracia alguna volvió a repetir la preguntar .

Silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquella casa cuando de repente la chica cae de rodillas y abraza las piernas de su madre suplicando clemencia.

- Sayouri levántate no tengo tiempo para tus juegos - pide con toda la paciencia que se puede pedir, y luego repite otra vez la pregunta.¬¬

- estaba en la escuela - responde realmente intimidada nuestra protagonista.

-así y haciendo que? O talvez con quien?- pregunta astutamente la madre.

-ehhhhhh...- se podía escuchar a la mente de Sayouri trabajando al máximo , pero tristemente lo único que se le venia a la cabeza es la imagen de un pato bailando la macarena -(n/a: si lose macabro ah...)- a si que utilizando todo su ingenio dijo:- estaba estudiando química avanzada.

Por un momento la madre parece desconcertada pero lo supo disimular y con una sonrisa maliciosa pregunta:

- pero Sayouri desde cuando estudias química avanzada, recuerda que tu estas en la parte humanista , ya que quieres estudiar teatro o no?- ahora en su volátil imaginación Sayouri se veía atada a las vías de tren mientras su madre manejaba la maquina. Pero cual iluminación divina Sayouri responde:

- madre es que en los últimos días me he dado cuenta que puedo estudiar dos electivos ya que como dijo un compañero tengo una probabilidad del 88.9 de pasar ambas materias (n/a: creo q ya sabemos quién se refiere).

Al parecer la madre no se esperaba este arranque de astucia por parte de la hija a si que llorando la abrazo y le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de ella y que si dejaba de ser tan lunática podía llegar a la hora que quisiera eso si antes de las 10:00 pm. (eso no es la hora que se quiere pero no?).

Luego de esa conmovedora escena familiar Sayouri alegando que su cerebro había trabajado muchísimo exigió comida pero al ver la mirada amenazante de su madre agacho mansamente la cabeza y pidió como debe hacerlo una señorita y no un camionero:

- madre me podrías dar algo de comer ?- pidió lo mas amablemente que podía Sayouri, pero al ver que faltaba algo su madre la miro mal y apresuradamente dijo:- por favor.

La madre una vez complacida puso el maravilloso platillo gourmet de la tarde el cual era... Tatatan... "carne al carbón con arroz a la africana" , desde luego Sayouri viendo la posibilidad de terminar intoxicada con la "cena" decidió hacerla ella y preparo una deliciosa sopa instantánea para las 2 .

Luego de aquello decidieron destruirse las neuronas con entretenimiento barato viendo el programa de don francisco "Sábado Gigante". luego ambas se quedaron dormidas en el sofa cuando daban por octava vez "los Venegas".

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Al día siguiente :

Los rayos del sol le daban directamente en los ojos , y nuestra protagonista se desperto como si le hubiera pasado el hipopótamo de fantasía bailando un zapateao de flamenco por encima. Y es que despertó como si el espíritu de linda blair con tortícolis la hubiera poseído.

Y con unos pelos que hacían que una fregona sintiera envidia.

Luego de recuperar casi en totalidad la movilidad de su cuello, Sayouri se dio una rápida ducha , se coloco el uniforme pero para darle su propio style al uniforme se coloco las botas militares anteriormente mencionadas .luego fue a la cocina a desayunar pero viendo el arma bioquímica que estaba preparando su madre como almuerzo , decidió salvar su pellejo

Tomo su mochila , sus llaves , su raqueta, se despidió de su madre apresurada mente y fue a clases. Pero no esperaba que su madre la persiguiera por media cuadra , con uslero en mano y una vestimenta para nada decente, es decir con unos rolos tipo doña florinda pero desechos y con un pijama bastante extraño.

Luego de un suspiro y viendo que no hallan moros en la costa , se dirigió a la escuela.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

El despertador sonó de una manera irritante , se levanto con su cabello enmarañado pero de una manera muy sexy (n/a: babas...), al destaparse revelo cual era su verdadera vestimenta unos boxers y nada para arriba (n/a: mas babas).

Estiro su cuerpo con pereza mientas iba en dirección a darse un baño , luego de un refrescante baño , se coloco el uniforme y bajo a desayunar con sus padres .

Luego de ello se cepillo sus dientes (n/a: la higiene ante todo), tomo su mochila , sus raquetas , sus laves y con un frió movimiento se despidió de sus padres que estaban acostumbrados al gélido comportamiento de su hijo , pero igual lo despidieron calurosamente.

Miro su reloj y vio que aun le quedaba tiempo así que alcanzaba a comprar aquella revista de tenis que había salido recientemente, pero algo lo distrajo de su "ambicioso" proyecto o mas bien alguien...

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

El rugir de su estomago le hizo recordar que no había comido nada, así que saco las pocas monedas destinadas a su almuerzo y calculo rápidamente cuanto era necesario para satisfacer su hambre sin quedarse sin almuerzo, luego de unos rápidos cálculos tomo lo suficiente para comer y fue a la tienda.

Minutos después...

Salio con un trozo de pizza fría en mano ya que fue lo único que le alcanzo " _maldito mundo podrido_" murmuro por lo bajo, y es que ella se cuestionaba porque esa diferencia porque el ser distinto el uno del otro si al fin y al cabo todos pertenecían al mismo planeta o no? "por eso cuando sea presidenta..." pero dejo la frase ya que vio algo que la dejo totalmente paralizada... O talvez alguien?...

Fue una especie de iluminación divina , el cabello rubio, la piel morena ,un cuerpo atlético ; eran demasiada tentación para nuestra prota (n/a: es q de ahora en adelante voy a poner prota en vz de protagonista .), que termino derretida convirtiéndose en un bonito charco de babas, pero como si tuviera un séptimo sentido el chico en cuestión sintió una mirada sobre el así q se giro para buscarla , la encontró porque la descarada de Sayouri no se había molestado en dejar de verlo, como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua del Sahara , se acerco a ella y le sonrió seductoramente:

- hola -dijo el desconoció q estaba bien buenorro.

- hola - respondió bobamente Sayouri sintiendo en el nirvana .

- como te llamas?- pregunto el chico.

- Sayouri y tu?- respondió coquetamente la chica mientras que en su cabeza se pateaba mentalmente porque talvez el chico en cuestión podía ser un obseso sexual o un violador en potencia.

- me llamo Satoshi, preciosura - luego de eso la chica ya no se cuestiono mas y empezó a conversar con el , se sorprendió mucho cuando el le dijo que también quería estudiar teatro y así comenzaron a conversar animadamente.

A lo lejos esta escena era presenciada por un joven de aspecto serio escondido tras un basurero.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

Iban hablando animadamente de varias cosas y se entero de que la escuela de Satoshi estaba solo a unas cuadras de la suya , así que cuando la invito al cine después de clases , no dudo en aceptar.

Pero había algo que la preocupaba y es que sentía que la estaban siguiendo, observaba paranoicamente a todos lados lo mas disimuladamente posible para que Satoshi no la creyera loca.de repente diviso una sombra escondiéndose detrás de un poste y se dio cuente en definitiva que no estaba loca y que en realidad alguien la seguía, mientras pensaba en como descubrir quien era su perseguidor, en otra parte a unos metros de ella alguien se daba cabezazos contra la muralla.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

No sabia porque la seguía , se sentía patético , se sentía furioso porque el mamonazo aquel había osado tomarle la mano a **su **chica , pero se enfureció totalmente al ver que el aprovechado aquel osaba besar su mejilla .

Así que ni cortó ni perezoso y al grito de "**MAMONAZO"** tezka salto sobre el chico bajo la atónita mirada de Sayouri.

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión y viendo su cita casi arruinada Sayouri de un raquetazo deja a un inconsciente tezka en el suelo , mientras preocupadamente se acerca de Satoshi verificando que sus heridas sean leves y lo lleva a su escuela procurando eso si patear debidamente al cabronazo de tezka.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Minutos después un tezka con una pinta de que le paso un ejercito de mamuts bailando el cascanueces por encima se despierta y trata de Incorporarse pero al mirar al frente y ver a un sorprendido ... Decide quedar inconciente de nuevo.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-

Holaaaaaas les gusto, lo encontraron horrible?

Quiero su opinión incluso si es para decirme que mejor me dedique al veo, veo o algo por el estilo así que humildemente pido su opinión .

por favor me mandan un review , si? ( poniendo carita del gato con botas de Shrek)

Vuelta a aclarar tuve que hacer un manda y una porra de sacrificios para que un rayo no me partiera al momento de escribir esta parida de tezka, porque sino un rayo me partiría en el momento en que estuviera escribiendo esto.

**Cristal Black 90**


	2. Chapter 2

Declamair: nada esto es mío , debido a que ni siquiera puedo dibujar bn un ojo sin que el otro me quede desorbitado. Bien aclarado ese punto.

Quisiera aclarar otro creo q me llego un o 2 review y revise cuantas personas habían leído y eran como 40 y tantos pero no estoy reclamando al contrario estoy sumamente agradecida de q tantas personas lo leyeran, pero si quiero aclarar que la razón por la que algunas personas no me pudieron mandar un review si es q lo intentaron es q accidentalmente en un alarde de inteligencia por mi parte bloquee la entrada a los reviews , así que por ello les pido disculpas.

Y si quieren dejarme reviews ahora pueden.

Repito realmente agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron las paridas que escribo.

Ahora los reviews:

**_Brisa Black:_** cote gracias por tu review me siento muy emocionada, y hablando de reviews recuerda a tu hermano y yo juntos por siempre forever , además recuerda "CADA DIA ES UNA ALEGRIA SI CARLA ESTA CERCA."jajajaja, es broma amiguis nos vemos.

**_Arwon:_** me alegro mucho q te haya gustado el fic y a mi también me gusto tezka cuando se levanta ( te cuento algo, yo pedí un tezka para navidad aunque dudo q papa Noel me lo traiga .).,espero poder continuarlo , muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Extracto del capitulo anterior:

"_Minutos después un tezka con una pinta de que le paso un ejercito de mamuts bailando el cascanueces por encima se despierta y trata de Incorporarse pero al mirar al frente y ver a un sorprendido ... Decide quedar inconciente de nuevo..."_

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Y es q tener q aguantar la humillación de que una persona a la que infundes tanto respeto te vea teniendo un encuentro cercano con el suelo , es bastante contraproducente para su persona y mas si era Ryoma Echizen el cual era su cheque a fecha para el futuro de Seigaku, se quedaron mirando fijamente durante varios minuto hasta q Echizen pregunto

- Seigaku no buchou, que hace en el suelo?.

- ehhhh...nada! Es q estaba admirando las baldosas del suelo te has dado cuenta que son de distintos colores- le comento como quien comenta que 2+2 es 5 ( es decir en un tono terriblemente alarmado) y siguió- e incluso hay unas que están impresas con el emblema de la escuela...- cabe decir que en esos momentos Echizen dudaba de la salud mental de su capitán , pero al ver la mirada de Echizen que claramente decía _"cuando te des la vuelta llamo con urgencia a un manicomio para que te busquen con extrema urgencia", _pero tezka que no es tonto se dio cuenta de la mirada por lo que en un tono mas serio añadió:- no es tu asunto Echizen ... - luego recordando que el era el capitán de Seigaku , juro vengarse por aquella humillación , así que tomo sus cosas coloco su bolso en el hombro y se fue pero luego como recordando algo dijo:- .ah y Echizen...20 vueltas alrededor de la cuadra.

Luego de eso se fue mas fresco que una rosa, y dejo a Ryoma con una seria duda existencial

¿ que diablos le pasa a su capitán? (n/a: suena tipo marino).

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Por otro lado:...

Nuestra prota se encontraba dando muestra de cuan hábil era encontrando sinónimos de idiota para nuestro querido tezka y dedicándoselos cariñosamente a el.

Por otra parte Satoshi a su lado se encontraba embelezado admirando aquel rostro de diosa tibetana , y se encontraba alucinando en multicolor porque iba a tener una cita con su

"Cleopatra de la era moderna", estaba en un debate interno sobre si tomarle la mano o no y justo cuando se animo a tomarle la mano , ella vio su reloj y de un salto le rompió la nariz a su...¿amigo? Accidentalmente obvio ,luego ella dijo apresuradamente y sin notar que a Satoshi le estaba dando un yuyu se fue corriendo gritando histéricamente LLEGO TARDE!.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Tezka se encontraba recorriendo tranquilamente su trayecto a la escuela , cuando de repente el ver una piedras temblar en el suelo lo alertaron olisqueo el aire en busca de algún rastro que señalara el peligro, pero el sonido de una manada de rinocerontes blancos bailando el cascanueces lo extraño considerablemente levantando un poco la vista observo con extrañeza que una tormenta de polvo se acercaba a gran velocidad y de repente las vio ... OH por Kami esa imagen lo iba a atormentar por toda la eternidad vio a un grupo de chicas con el uniforme de Seigaku gritando histéricamente:

- OH por Kami es tan guapo , vamos por el !- el siendo un superviviente por naturaleza se alejo corriendo y corrió y corrió hasta que la casa se derrumbo ( n/a: debido a que últimamente he estado durmiendo poco ignoren lo ultimo)... Como decía corrió y corrió hasta que se estrello con un bulto con forma de chica por lo que pudo apreciar su vista de halcón y un muy buen espécimen de su raza. de repente el bulto dio vuelta la cabeza como la niña del exorcista y a tezka se le hizo tanto así que casi sale corriendo si no fuera por que la chica en cuestión cual mono sicótico le salto al cuello cabe decir que la sensación le fue tremendamente familiar a tezka y de repente Tezki se encontró tomando un tono azul pitufo que demostraba su débil estado vital así que dio un vistazo a su atacante para que cuando el vague como alma en pena por esta tierra poder atormentarla eternamente Muajajaja.( debido a que en ese instante tezka se encontraba en una situación bastante peliaguda , nuestro personaje ruega que se le disculpe por el arranque neurótico final).

Volviendo al tema:...

Cuan grande fue la sorpresa de tezka de ver a su querida nueva adquisición del equipo femenino , tratando de matarlo ... Nuevamente ( no se les hace repetitivo?), y cuando la chica lo vio paro por un instante de ahogarle y cuando vio que no era una alucinación producto de las sopas instantáneas , se quedo viéndolo a los ojos largamente ... Y se dio cuenta que su reflejo en los lentes del capullo , le indicaba que estaba toda despeinada, por lo que reanudo su intento de homicidio.

Pero luego como iluminación a tricolor le llego el mensaje a su insana cabecita con letras grandes que claramente decía: ESTAS LLEGANDO TARDE, por lo que desistió una vez mas de su intento de homicidio y tomo sus cosas apresuradamente y salio disparada en dirección a Seigaku. Dejando a Tezki solito en la calle y con cara de flipin total , luego de unos minutos la voz de su conciencia que en estos días se estaba tomando unas vacaciones a Hawai porque según ella estaba muy estresada le indico amablemente con un : DESPIERTA IDIOTA , que estaba llegando tarde . Por lo que también presurosamente recogió sus pertenencias y salio disparado a Seigaku, claro como el estaba en mejor estado físico que algunas... "Pensamiento dirigido hacia Sayouri". Llego a igual tiempo que nuestra prota es decir cuando les cerraron la reja en la cara y tuvieron que ser castigados por llegar tarde al parecer esta no era la primera vez que Sayouri llegaba tarde , debido a la maestría con la que agarraba el cubo de agua y que también la mayoría de los auxiliares ( conserjes) la saludaban amigablemente diciendo una y otra vez :

- otra vez tarde ,vaya no aprendes Sayouri!.

Pero para tezka era la primera vez que llegaba tarde por lo que tenia la cara de reo que es llevado a la silla eléctrica, por lo que la chica viendo su rostro decidió hacer mas agradable su estadía en la sala de castigos , es decir lo iba a hacer sufrir como nunca.

- sabes Tezki -pooh- dijo utilizando uno de los apodos que las chicas utilizaban, solo para mosquearlo mas lo cual consiguió ya que vio como apretaba los puños, lo que indico que había conseguido su propósito y continuo- una vez que terminas tu castigo con el balde de agua , te llevan a ver al director para sancionarte debidamente y así poner en tu hoja de vida tu falta de puntualidad- y lo vio ponerse blanco como la cera y comprendió que lo ultimo que querría tezka es manchar su expediente permanente, porque para participar en los campeonatos necesitaban saber todo hasta la ultima vez que te cambiaste de calcetines y pobre de ti si pillaban algo negativo , ya que tendría que guardar tu raqueta por todo el torneo- y eso no es todo - tezka puso cara de aun mas- piensa en todas las personas que te van a perder el respeto y que vas a defraudar - diablos el no había pensado en eso , debía callarla de alguna manera , lo estaba volviendo loco , por lo que opto por la solución mas factible , es decir la beso, al principio la chica iba a partirle las piernas y lo iba a dejar sin carné de padre por toda la eternidad , pero unos minutos después se encontró disfrutando el beso .

Por otra parte tezka se encontró sorprendido al sentir que respondía el beso y pensó para si "_jeje soy un tigre grrr" _. justo cuando la cosa se estaba poniendo buena es decir ambos estaban rodando por el suelo en plan salvaje , una pequeña y débil luz se enciende en la cabeza de Sayouri y con la voz de su madre dice:_ "Sayouri como no saques tu lengua de la laringe de ese chico ,te las vas a ver color de hormiga"._ y de repente todas las alarmas de la chica se encendieron y le gritaron que debía separarse por lo que su conciencia que hace siglos se estaba tomando unas vacaciones en el caribe le aviso:

- _Sayouri cariño encanto amor de mis amores que diablos haces!- grito histéricamente su conciencia._

- tengo conciencia?- pensó alarmada.

_- obvio , que tienes conciencia solo que me mandaste de paseo , hace ya varios años-le respondió con cierto tonillo de reproche_.

- pero como regresaste?

_- la conciencia de tu madre me fue a buscar según ella me necesitabas con urgencia y por lo que veo donde tu lengua esta ahora vaya que necesitas ayuda- le respondió picaronamente la conciencia._

- que lengua, ah cierto! tu crees que deba separarme?

- _por lo que me dice tu séptimo sentido si- dice la conciencia calmadamente._

- OH.. . De acuerdo

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Volviendo a la realidad :...

Ya les empezaba a faltar el aire , por lo que se separaron para recuperar el aliento ;cuando tezka se encontró lo suficiente descansado fue a por Sayouri de nuevo pero una mano estrellándose en su cara lo detuvo de su propósito.

-pero tu de que vas!- grito histéricamente la chica - intentaste aprovecharte de mi inocencia - pero claro el argumento hubiera sido mas creíble si tezka hubiera tenido la camisa puesta y ningún chupeton en el cuello, por suerte la chica tenia toda la ropa puesta, pero Sayouri siendo una descarada como era no podía apartar la vista de los fabulosos abdominales, pero luego reacciono y le grito:-y tápate!-tezka obediente empezó a ponerse la camisa:- hay no idiota ,abajo - ante este comentario , tezka hizo algo que nunca había hecho: se puso rojo como tomate mientras se tapaba la entrepierna con la camisa, mientras discretamente tapaba todo el "equipo".

- se puede saber que diablos te he hecho para que me trates así?- pregunto indignado el chico.

- y todavía te dignas a preguntar, pero que descarado que eres!-respondió si se podía mas enojada la chica.

- claro que te pregunto , si lo único que has hecho desde que te conocí es criticarme o intentar matarme, que diablos te he hecho?-respondió histérico tezka.

- te parece poco intentar hacerme correr la maratón por todo Tokio o ni siquiera preguntar si quería estar en el club de tenis , es que eso te parece poco!- parecía que la chica iba a saltar sobre el para ahorcarlo de nuevo.

- claro que me parece poco, 1 porque te hice correr según tu por todo Tokio para que reforzaras tu musculatura , porque deberías haber notado que estas un poco entradita en carne - justo cuando la chica iba determinada a la yugular de tezka el se apresuro a objetar el 2º punto- y 2 porque tienes un gran potencial para el tenis profesional , por si no te has dado cuenta.- se quedaron mirando desafiantemente y poco a poco se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que quedaron a una distancia milimétrica ya estaban por saltar el uno sobre el otro... Para matarse mutuamente, se entiende; cuando se abre la puerta abruptamente , cual fue la sorpresa de estos dos cuando vieron que era el director que miraba sorprendido a los dos jóvenes tirado en el suelo y a una distancia casi ínfima entre ellos, al darse cuenta los prota , se separaron bruscamente mientras su cabeza buscaba un argumento lo bastante creíble , pero lamentablemente no encontraban ninguna idea y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas místicamente a ambos se les venia a la cabeza la familiar imagen de un pato bailando la macarena.

Viendo el director el silencio de ambos jóvenes, con un gesto les indico que lo siguieran , esta vez Tezka si que iba con cara de zombi ,mientras Sayouri se iba examinando el color de las uñas y mentalmente anotaba que debía cambiar de color ya que el naranja fosforito no iba con su personalidad .

Una vez en la oficina de Sayouri el director abandona la pose de estreñido y lanza una mirada picara a la pareja mientras jovialmente decía:

- vaya ,vaya así que por fin te echaste un novio Sayouri, yo ya pensaba que no tenias remedio.

- no es/soy mi/su novio/a- respondieron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos, lo que provoco aun mas la risa del director.

- jajajaja ustedes creen que nací ayer - respondió el director entre carcajadas, viendo la mirada de ambos chicos decía claramente " _claro que no por quien nos toma , todos saben que usted nació en la era mesozoica", _por lo que rápidamente añadió- no respondan ¬¬.

_- _vera director - dijo Sayouri tomando las riendas de la situación- el esperpento aquí presente y esta belleza que ud. Tiene enfrente (N/a: pero que humilde que es la chica.) no tienen ninguna relación de plano amoroso, es decir, no somos pareja, aunque en confidencia le digo que mas querrían algunos- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro confidencial y mirando de soslayo a tezka, indicándole al director que a el se refería.

Mientras que por otro lado tezka tomando el papel de capitán del equipo de Seigaku , titular y jugador estrella de la escuela ( es decir, en plan tirano), dijo:

- , con todos los respetos director ,yo creo que nuestros asuntos personales no sea un tema a debatir usted -dijo utilizando un tono serio el capi, por el que personalmente a Sayouri le dieron uno locos instintos de abalanzarse sobre el...para ahorcarle por supuesto ¬¬.

- pero que aburrido que es usted señor Kunimitsu - dijo el director, aquel comentario le saco una mueca de disgusto al chico mientras que Sayouri no hacia nada por disimular su risa.- pero en vista de que esta tan apurado los he traído aquí para castigarlos...-viendo la cara de poker de ambos chicos el director añadió- claro o creerán que su comportamiento en el entrenamiento de ayer va a quedar así como así ,debido a ello creo que el castigo mas conveniente para ustedes es organizar del festival ...- hizo una pausa dramática -... de la alegría- termino la frase con una gran sonrisa.

Al ver la cara de ambos chicos descubrió que el festival de la alegría no les causaba ninguna alegría?¬¬.

- vamos no pongan esa cara - viendo que el rostro de ambos chicos no sufrió el mas mínimo cambio dijo:-... Y ahora retírense que me están amargando.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina y la chica nuevamente viendo el reloj salio corriendo

...nuevamente ¬¬.mientras que tezka observaba el espacio que Sayouri había dejado y se pregunto seriamente si se había equivocado al mandarla al club de tenis y debía haberla mandado al club de atletismo.

Y luego colgó su bolso al hombro y se fue caminando distraída y tranquilamente hacia su aula.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Mientras que por el lado de Sayouri:...

Nuevamente, se encontraba corriendo como posesa y eso la hizo planearse que si su carrera como actriz no funcionaba se dedicaba al atletismo.

Al llegar a su salón , la recibió amablemente el profesor que estaba dispuesto a colocarle una bonita anotación (observación) en su ya muy anotada hoja de vida, pero no contaba con que Sayouri tuviera un plan bajo la manga ( n/a: no se que era pero si quieren me dejan un review para decirme que era lo que esta bajo la manga), la cosa es que Sayouri suelta como ensayado:

- vera profesor , es que tuve un problema personal - suelta una lagrimilla- , resulta que a mi mama se le rompió la nariz y se le cayo un trozo como a Michael Jackson y tuvimos las dos que buscar el cacho de nariz que le faltaba por toda la casa , hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el trozo no estaba en ninguna parte tuve que dejar a mi madre desangrándose , para buscar ayuda mientras ella me gritaba a la distancia "corre ,Sayouri ,corre", mientras yo corría por todas partes en busca de ayuda , sentí que las piernas me fallaban pero no podía detenerme, snif, snif, sentía las piernas demasiado pesadas como aquella vez cuando me caí cuesta abajo en la nieve - luego de varios minutos de llorarle sus traumas infantiles, ha tal nivel que llego a aturdirle , que al parecer el profesor quedo tan aturdido que solo murmuro un:"_ esta bien señorita Tanaka , me apiade de su patética existencia, vaya a su asiento_".

Por lo que sin desaprovechar oportunidad alguna Sayouri se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento al lado de su gran amiga Sasuke Yamasaki, que tan amable como de costumbre le dijo:

- porque diablos llegaste tarde!

- es que el idiota del capitán de Seigaku hizo que me castigaran- pero no tuvo oportunidad de contarle a su amiga su inmerecido castigo porque ella en un susurro emocionado dijo:

- un momento capitán de Seigaku , no te refieres a aquel guapete de primera que se hace llamar Tezka Kuminitsu- si se dieron cuenta al parecer amiga de Sayouri idolatra al capitán del equipo de tenis , y Sayouri dando se cuenta que no tenia nada con que callarla antes de que llegara el profesor , tuvo que pasara mas de media hora escuchando como la luz reflejaba en los ojos de " Tezki-pooh" su gran poder de liderazgo y también como cuando se concentraba parecía tan sexy y es que Sayouri se preguntaba como la luz puede dejarte ver el poder o las capacidades de la persona, en los ojos de aquella persona ;se encontraba analizando aquella situación cuando el sonido de una regla golpeando su pupitre la despertó de su ensoñación, no se había dado cuenta cuando la traidora de su amiga se había callado, por lo que lentamente levanto la cabeza como si le pesara... Es que acaso se podía tener mas mala suerte...?

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Le gusto? De verdad que siento la tardanza pero es que estoy de vacaciones , y Uds. Una que es joven debe de disfrutar los placeres de la vida tales como dormir .¬¬

Si les gusto les pido porfis déjenme un review auque sea para decirme que en la mañana llovió... Es que me hace ilusión (_carla hace circulitos con el pie en plan autista) _

Siento mucho si es que hay palabras repetidas en la misma frase , pero es que no tenia a mano el diccionario de sinonimos y antonimos, y el de ortografia menos. ;)

Desde ya muchas gracias

**Cristal Black90**.


	3. Chapter 3

Ejem, ejemm... Como que me di cuenta de que estaba tardando mucho, pero les juro q tengo una excusa muy buena...es que estaba recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas durante el año, conste que todavía no las recupero y creo q tan poco las voy a recuperar con esto de que hoy y mañana me toca la PSU, así que deséenme suerte mañana me toca la de MATEMATICAS!!!! ..y la de HISTORIA!!!

**Resumen:** en los capítulos anteriores de Match Point ( que genial; me siento importante haciendo esto) , la presentación de sayouri y su especial relación con el capitán de Seigaku, luego al llegar a casa vemos el especial recibimiento por parte de la madre de sayouri y sus grandiosas habilidades culinarias, Sayouri conoce a el guapo Satoshi, Tezuka en uno de esos ataques a lo linda Blair golpea a Satoshi , Sayouri golpea a Tezuka dejándolo inconsciente y se va con Satoshi, llega tarde junto con Tezuka y los castigan a ambos luego debido a cierta provocación Sayouri se enrolló con Tezuka y los pillo el dire por lo que como castigo ambos tienen que organizar el festival de la alegría lo cual obviamente no les causo alegría alguna y finalmente el profe de Sayouri la pillo distraída en clases y ... Eso es todo, vaya que guay he resumido 16 paginas en 1, 2, 3,4… 9 líneas!

Bien aquí va la parte en que me amargo por que reconozco que mi amorcito Tezki-pooh no es mío , es mas nada es mío, a excepción de Sayouri aun que creo que con lo loca que es le da por darse de baja y no trabajar jamás, bueno sin mas lata les dejo el tercer capitulo de match point.

Pd: MAÑANA ME TOCA DAR LA PSU!!! DESEEN ME SUERTE!!!

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

_Extracto del capitulo anterior:_

_"...se encontraba analizando aquella situación cuando el sonido de una regla golpeando su pupitre la despertó de su ensoñación, no se había dado cuenta cuando la traidora de su amiga se había callado, por lo que lentamente levanto la cabeza como si le pesara... ¿Es que acaso se podía tener mas mala suerte...?."_

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

en realidad si, si que se podía, como le paso a Tezuka, el cual camino a su salón , "por azar del destino", (es decir, yo), tropezó con el cordón de su zapato , lo que ocasiono que cual pelota playera cayera rodando escalera abajo , donde casualmente había un montoncito de basura esperando por el, por lo que haciendo alarde a la ley de Murphy, es decir , "si algo puede salir mal , no te preocupes será peor" fue directamente hacia el montoncito de basura eso si, haciendo una escala por otro montoncito de basura pero esta traída del baño y yendo a parar de cara al patio de la escuela (N/a yo no se como llego allí, aparecer es otro de los fenómenos de la naturaleza),donde quedo literalmente despachurrado en el suelo inconsciente.

_Minutos después_

¡¡¡RINGRINGRINGRING...!!!, tocaron el timbre para salir a recreo y todos los niños pasaron por encima de el como una horda de cerdos escapando del matadero, como consecuencia de esto su limpio e impoluto uniforme quedo lleno de huellas de zapatos , chicle y tristemente pupú de perro, por lo que tuvo que ir oliendo a rayos por la vida.

¡¡¡¡¡VAYA ESO SI QUE ERA MALA SUERTE!!!!!

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

POK, POK, POK, POK...

El golpe de una pelota de tenis contra el borde de una raqueta era todo lo que se escuchaba en el pasillo, una vez mas Ryoma Echizen llegaba tarde a clases , pero que importaba todo aquello si el en lo único que podía pensar era en que la cordura del capitán pendía de un hilo, era su deber velar por el honor del equipo , pero la pregunta era ¿como?; necesitaba un lugar para pensar , un lugar donde pudiera relajarse y obviamente el sabia donde: ...en la azotea de la escuela.

Por lo que mandando a la clase a dar un paseo, fue directo a su amada azotea, eso si que quede claro nunca tan amada como el tenis.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Unas largas trenzas y mirada brillante eran el mayor distintivo de aquella chica , la cual en aquellos momentos se encontraba sumida en un gran debate interno, pero en realidad, ya no sabia que hacer; por un lado quería seguir con ese amor idealizado mientras que; por otro lado quería olvidarlo y seguir adelante , y de verdad quería hacerlo ,pero cada vez que estaba firmemente decidida ( o lo mas que podía una persona tan nerviosa como ella) a olvidar como si fuera obra del destino , el aparecía con su rostro de dios griego y su cuerpo de modelo de ropa interior caminando distraídamente con una mano en el bolsillo, con la camisa desarreglada y arremangada hasta los codos y el cabello ligeramente revuelto( N/a: Carla se babea sobre el teclado , mientras pide a todos los dioses tibetanos que le manden una visión divina como Ryoma), en el momento en que sucedía esto, Sakuno se transformaba en un bonito charco de babas y mandaba literalmente a la esquina a ver si llovía a su anterior decisión.

Como en aquellos momentos estaba tan sumida en sus cavilaciones , no se dio cuenta cuando bruscamente se abrió una puerta, trayendo como consecuencia que Sakuno tuviera un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con la puerta es decir, quedo literalmente pegada a ella de tal manera que cuando la anteriormente mencionada puerta se cerro ella, quedo despachurrada ( desmayada) en el suelo.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Rayos justo cuando llegaba todo relajado de la azotea, y salía todavía más relajado del WC, a la niña aquella se le ocurre cruzarse en su camino, mejor dicho en el recorrido de la puerta.

Ni fingir demencia podía, porque de seguro la chiquilla aquella iba a "soltar toda la sopa" cuando la pillaran ahí, en fin ni modo debía llevarla a la enfermería.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

_En la enfermería:.._

- Pero, señor Echizen usted espera que me crea eso de que su compañera jugando a marco polo con su amigo invisible cayo escalera abajo, mientras que usted trataba de sacar una fotografía de la misma escalera porque, retrataba los difíciles recorridos de la vida en cada persona- pregunto la enfermera con la ceja alzada indudable gesto de incredulidad hacia la historia de Ryoma.

- Que si, señora Mukipukikuki,-exclamo con impaciencia el joven- le digo la verdad como que mi segundo nombre es Gilberto de la Escolástica.- respondió el joven con una mano en el estomago en gesto de honor.

-mmm...- exclamaba elocuentemente la enfermera , hasta que luego de unos minutos exclamo:-esta bien señor Echizen voy a creer en la veracidad de su historia, mientras tanto ayúdeme a despertar a su compañera, que hace ya bastante rato debería haber despertado.

En realidad Sakuno ya estaba despierta pero no quería que la enfermera le diera uno de esos remedios que sabian a extracto de basura descompuesta mezclada con el delicioso jugo de Sadaharu, por lo que inteligentemente decidió seguir haciéndose la inconsciente.

Mientras tanto la enfermera como Ryoma, trataban por todos los medios despertar a Sakuno hasta que hartándose Ryoma se acerco al oído de Sakuno, lo que causo un imperceptible estremecimiento por parte de Sakuno, y grito:

- ¡¡FUEGO!!

Causando que Sakuno de un salto de 3 mts abriera los ojos de golpe y trayendo una inevitable caída al "blando" suelo de la habitación.

- ¡¡Oh Kami-sama que no sea una constitución!!- chillo la enfermera. (N/a: lo que en realidad la enfermera Mukipukikuki quería decir es Contusión)

Pero, gracias a los cielos Sakuno solo término con un hermoso chichón de tamaño kilométrico en la frente, el cual aseguro la enfermera se veía enormemente adorable en ella.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

El sonido del timbre ayudo a escapar a Sayouri de un inminente castigo pero, no de una bonita anotación en su hoja de vida, lo cual evidentemente le causo un profundo mal humor, por lo que a riesgo de encontrarse con cierta persona se dirigió a las canchas de tenis con el propósito de descargar todas sus frustraciones "golpeando a la pelota"; lastima que todos los lugares disponibles estuvieran ocupados, soltó un suspiro en fin tendría que esperar hasta salir de clases. Mientras tanto se iría por ahí a dar una vuelta y cuando una cancha se desocupara ya practicaría un poco al parecer le estaba pillando el gusto al tenis.

Lamentablemente las canchas solo se desocuparon cuando tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases, soltando un suspiro lastimosamente falso dijo:

- ¡Que lastima me voy a perder la clase de economía domestica, de verdad que es una lastima!- si tan solo ella supiera que de verdad habría de lamentar faltar a esa clase.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

_En las canchas de tenis:.._

Dos jóvenes de aspecto cansado se encontraban sentados en las bancas de la cancha nº 3, ambos se encontraban sudados a más no poder y ambos se encontraban enfrascados en una interesante conversación:

- si yo también creo que podemos ganar en el torneo de la próxima semana...- de repente el joven se sume en un reflexivo silencio hasta que con voz dudosa pregunta:- ¡hey Fuji¿tu crees que a la novata de la selección femenina la dejen participar?, a mi me parece que tiene un carácter bastante irascible como para jugar en el torneo.

- no se Oichi, yo creo que es una chica bastante interesante , irascible si, no lo niego pero, bastante interesante- responde el anteriormente nombrado Fuji con una extraña sonrisa, lo cual alerto al oji-verde.

- ¡¡Oh no!!- profirió alarmadamente el joven:- no me digas que te gusta conozco esa sonrisa y es tu típica sonrisa de "creo-que-me-gusta-pero-voy-a-hacer-como-que-no-me-gusta".

- ¡Vaya! Me conoces bastante bien- dijo sorprendido Fui y luego añadió:- pero te equivocaste en tu resolución amigo porque a mi no me gusta esa chica...- hizo una pausa dramática en la que suspiro soltó un suspiro contenido-... Me encanta- añadió emocionado lo que ocasiono que Oichi tuviera una caída estilo anime, pero ambos jóvenes estaban tan sumergidos en el dialogo que no se dieron cuenta que una tétrica sombra escondida entre los arbustos cercanos murmuraba: vaya, vaya esto me parece muy interesante.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

El sudor bañaba su rosto el cual estaba bastante colorado debido al esfuerzo, tan concentrada estaba en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta de que una extraña figura se colocaba detrás de ella, hasta que aquella figura tomo su brazo derecho y lo coloco en un Angulo recto causando así que la pelota lanzada tuviera una fuerza mayor sin un mínimo esfuerzo por parte de ella.

Giro sorprendida para ver al personaje pero mas sorprendida quedo de verlo a el...¡¡que diablos hacia el ahí!!

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Luego de un día verdaderamente traumarte, se dirigía agotado hacia su ultima del día clase , por no mencionar que luego le tocaba practica con el equipo, no es que no le gustara el tenis ni entrenar, el problema es que tendría que verle nuevamente la cara a aquella chica, no sabia lo que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella , se descontrolaba ya no era el mismo , y mas aun aquella chica disfrutaba torturarlo y por extraño y masoquista que sonara le gustaba hacerla rabiar aun cuando la chica lo golpeara, 0.0 …. Al parecer debía pensar y demasiado, por lo que por primera vez en su vida y por propia voluntad se salto una clase tal vez un poco de práctica le haría bien y le despejaría la mente. (Nota: Este hecho es uno en un millón es como si Sakuno le pegara a Ryoma o Momoshiro se pusiera a dieta, son hechos de gran trasensencia social.)

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

- gracias Ryoma-kun por ayudarme, gracias Ryoma-kun por ayudarme, gracias Ryoma-kun por ayudarme-repetía incansablemente una chica joven de largas trenzas castañas rojizas y brillantes ojos canela , esta chica respondía al nombre de Sakuno Ryusaki, con la mirada busco al chico en cuestión- ya lo había buscado en las canchas de tenis, en el patio, en el salón y en varias partes mas ( en este momento lo estaba buscando en un pasillo de la escuela),- personalmente Sakuno se estaba dando por vencida cuando lo vio al final del pasillo emocionada se acerco a el pero cuando estaba justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia una joven chica apareció de otro pasillo y se acerco a Ryoma , no queriendo ser inoportuna busco una vía por la cual se pudiera retirar sin ser percibida pero lamentablemente lo único que encontró fue un armario y una ventana al lado de esta por lo que lógicamente se escondió al lado del armario (N/a: se preguntaran porque no se escondió dentro del armario , verán es que Sakuno es claustrofóbica, la razón se sabrá mas adelante) , volviendo al tema el armario era lo suficientemente grande y ancho como para esconder a una persona como ella , el nuevo problema ahora era que podía escuchar claramente lo que decía la chica , no quería escuchar lo que decía esa chica , de verdad que no, sentía que era una invasión a la vida de la persona , pero si no quería ¿ porque termino asomada , completamente concentrada en la conversación, Sakuno en su mente culpo a la influencia de Tomoka, y se preparo para escuchar la conversación que no quería escuchar pero inevitablemente escucho.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Mmm… que era ese hedor era demasiado dulce llegando a lo empalagoso , era irritante como si una persona se hubiera bañado en esa esencia , se estaba desesperando, era como si esencia fuera hacia el y lo abofeteara , abrió los ojos con claro fin de espantar aquello que lo desesperaba y lo que vio no le disgusto, pero ya sabia a de que iba y eso si que no le gustaba como no le había gustado con las otras 20 y pico muchachas que también estaba perfumadas a mil tanto así que ni se podía distinguir la esencia del perfume , a el le gustaban las fragancias mas simples o sencillas por así decirlo .

Ryoma-san –dijo la chica dulcemente, le recordaba vagamente a alguien pero no sabia a quien.

¿Mmm? – dijo elocuentemente Ryoma.

Yyo…yo…- vio como la chica suspiraba y se decía a si misma "vamos Emi tu puedes", 'que rara es esta chica' pensó para si Ryoma.- me preguntaba si es que le gustaría ir a la fiesta de la alegría conmigo- finalmente dijo bajando sonrojada su rostro.

Hn – fue toda la respuesta que se obtuvo de Ryoma

Ee… eso es un si Ryoma –san.

Hn…eres molesta – luego se dio la vuelta y camino dirección opuesta a aquella chica unos pasos, pero como si recordara algo dijo:- y yo que tu antes de pedirle a alguien salir conmigo, le diría primero mi nombre.- y tan fresco como una rosa se fue.

Ryoma-san, es usted muy cruel- grito la chica llorando desconsoladamente, girando un poco su rostro, revelándoselo a la secreta espía la cual al verlo entro en furia.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Sintió algo romperse en su interior, como Ryoma-kun, **su** Ryoma-kun podía ser tan cruel, no podía ser tan malo y mas aun con **ella** , sintió odio y rabia , tanto así que se olvido de todo lo que había a su alrededor, no fue hasta que escucho un fuerte PUM!! Y un agudo dolor en la mano que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, GOLPEO A RYOMA ECHIZEN!!! Y mas importante aun ¡¡ NO LE IMPORTABA!! necesitaba desahogarse , soltar todo el veneno de su interior, por lo que muy pronto se encontró diciendo:

Eso fue horrible Echizen , no debiste de haber tratado a Emi-chan así, eres basura, una maldita basura , se puede saber que te hizo para que la trataras así, la heriste y no te importo, aunque pensándolo bien cuando a ti nunca te ha importado nada- soltó con rabia la chica bajo la atónita mirada de un Ryoma con una mano en el ojo y tirado en el suelo, Sakuno se encontraba fuera de si tanto así que le dijo a Ryoma Echizen su mayor secreto- sabes Echizen solías gustarme te idolatraba siempre pensé tontamente que algún día te fijarías en mi , pero si una chica como Emi-chan que es la chica diez la tratas así a mi me habrías hecho mierda – soltó amargamente Sakuno luego de eso, se giro y se fue en la misma dirección que Emi se fue dejando en el suelo a un atónito Ryoma Echizen con un ojo en tinta.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

_Volviendo a las canchas de tenis:_

De verdad que no esperaba encontrarse con el, bueno al menos no hasta la tarde ¡¡¿¿ que diablos hacia el ahí??!! le pareció sumamente extraño, emaciado extraño casi anormal como un encuentro del tercer tipo, se quedaron mirando como dos animales en plena selva al asecho hasta que Sayouri con gran "amabilidad" le pregunto:

¡¡¿¿ que demonios haces aquí, Kuminitsu??!!

A lo cual el respondió con esa clase de sonrisas que a todas las chicas les encantaba, pero a Sayouri la irritaba a mil, odiaba esa sonrisa era como la sonrisa de **el**.

_Flash Back_

_-¡¡¡CLAP!!!_

_Las aves salieron volando alarmadas, los abuelitos de las bancas observaban con curiosidad a la pareja de jóvenes que al parecer se encontraban discutiendo, y confirmaron sus sospechas cuando escucharon una voz femenina gritar:_

_-¡¡¡ Como que si me aumento un par de tallas el sostén me vería mejor¿Como puedes decir eso después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos?!!- y luego una voz masculina decir:_

_- ¡¡ Sabes ya me aburrí de esta farsa, estoy harto de ti, no eres lo que esperaba de ti, además todo fue por una apuesta ,ni siquiera me gustabas, ni me gustaste, ni me gustarás, no eres mi tipo, me gustan BONITAS!!!.- luego de eso un silencio, que fue roto por un fuerte ¡¡¡¡ PUM!!! y un te odio proveniente de una voz quebrada, luego de eso la muchacha salió corriendo pasando en frente de la banca de una anciana pareja._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Odiaba tanto esa clase de sonrisas, no, no odiaba esa clase de sonrisas odiaba que le recordaran a **el**, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo considerable dijo:

Kuminitsu¿¿podrías por favor dejar de sonreír así??- sonriendo de una manera forzada y espeluznante.

Claro que puedo – dijo Tezuka sonriendo todavía, lo cual no le causo muy buena espina a Sayouri.- el problema gatilla en que no quiero- termino todavía sonriendo , lo que provoco una caída estilo anime por parte de Sayouri.

¡¡Como que no quieres!!- grito Sayouri, provocando que la sonrisa de Tezuka fuera creciendo- ¡¡ Te pedí, por favor!!

Si, me pediste por favor, lo cual al parecer es muy difícil para ti-dijo el capitán todavía sonriendo- pero no me da la gana dejar de sonreír,- luego se coloco una mano en el mentón como pensando, para luego decir, sonriendo aun mas exasperantemente:- sabes te vez bonita cuando te enojas.

A la mención de la palabra **bonita** ,Sayouri palideció, en vez de sonrojarse como las demás chicas hacían ,bueno cuando el veía a los chicos de su clase darles cumplidos a sus compañeras (N/a: cof, cof ,presas , cof, cof) , lo cual confundio a Tezuka , y comenzó a cuestionarse si sus tácticas de ligue recién estrenadas eran una mierda ,por que vamos es de Kuminitsu de quien hablamos jamás en su vida le ha dado un cumplido a otro ente del sexo opuesto sin contar a su madre porque es obvio es su madre ,y lo que mas lo confundio fue la forma en que le respondió ya que con voz temblorosa dijo:

- déjame en paz, Kuminitsu – luego tomo su raqueta y se fue, dejando a un confundido Tezuka parado a la mitad de una cancha.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

- ¡¡oh, por Kami que hambre!!- grito exageradamente un joven de ojos violetas, mientras cerraba los ojos como recordando- recuerdo que cuando joven yo no pase nunca hambre no señor yo siempre comía ahora que estoy viejo y acabado he llegado al otoño de mi vida y junto con ello el hambre y el oprobio de mi pueblo, snif , snif ( N/a. imaginemos que es llanto, aunque no lo parezca) – iba tan concentrado en su desgracia personal y la de su pueblo ( N/a: el cual personalmente no se cual es) que no se dio cuenta de que aparte de las miradas por parte del resto de la población además de que tomo el pasillo equivocado y solo se dio cuenta cuando escucho la escandalosa y ronca risa de un hombre en una habitación cercana curioso se acerco a observar cual era lo risible de la situación , por lo que abrió la puerta descaradamente y entro y al observar al ocupante de dicha habitación exclamo alegremente:

- pero si es el viejo Masashiki – y omitiendo el "vieja tu abuela "por parte de Masashiki, continuo- ¡¡¡de que te ríes tanto eh abuelo!!!

- que te importa mocoso molesto-respondió hurañamente Masashiki, que tampoco era tan anciano como decía Momoshiro , era un hombrecillo de no mas de metro sesenta de alto lo cual lo hacia lucir como un llavero al lado del gigante que era momo, tenia cabello castaño claro con grandes vetas grises en el, las cuales lo hacían lucir bastante mayor y unos grandes lentes "poto de botella" los cuales lo hacían lucir como un pequeño guarencillo de pelaje claro, pero pese a todas esta característica Masashiki era un hombre relativamente joven de unos 54 años mas o menos y momo lo sabia , pero momo no es momo si no molesta a alguien y mas aun a un huraño como lo es Masa-sama , pero volviendo al dialogo:

-como que me importa, claro que no me importa solo tengo curiosidad anciano mala leche ahora me vas a decir o no que estbas viendo.

- bueno si tanta curiosidad tienes.- dijo Masa-sama dándose aires- estaba observando las cámaras de seguridad y capte una situación anómala en un área del establecimiento por lo que como…

- si, si ya termina con la diarrea verbal- corto groseramente momo al abuelo- me vas a decir o no que pasó.

- a eso iba mocoso impaciente, a eso iba, la juventud de estos días- se quejo moviendo cansadamente la cabeza masa-sama, pero fue interrumpido por un golpe dado en la cabeza por parte de Momo el cual violentamente decía:

- esa es mi frase viejo saco copión.

- claro que no es mía

- que no que es mía.

-es mía vieja bolsa

.es mía muchacho ingrato.

-mía

-mía

-mía

-mía

Y así siguieron elocuente mente por largos minutos hasta que ambos se hartaron y se sentaron en unas viejas butacas, y así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Momo pregunta:

-y al final me vas a mostrar lo que te hacia reír tanto o no.

-eso iba a hacer mira pon este video que estoy muy cansado

- serás flojo anciano, pero que mas da ahí va.

Y Momo durante largos minutos observo imágenes de un espejo de un poso y varias incoherencias hasta que Masa-sama dijo:

-chico creo que me equivoque de video, ese me lo mando un viejo enemigo que tenia nunca lo vi hasta ahora¡¡será idiota, ahora se le ocurrió dárselas de Spilberg y quiere dirigir, pobre fracasado. – cogió otro video de una caja dijo:- Toma pon este.

Momo tomo el video , lo coloco y por unos segundos lo único que se vio fue la imagen en blanco y negro de Ryoma bastante emo mirando por la ventana hasta que la pantalla se dividió en 4 tipos de imágenes distintas mostrando en la primera a varios alumnos en el patio , en otra se mostraba a la nieta de la entrenadora sumiré recitando lo que parecía ser un mantra, en la otra a una pareja agarrando a full en lo que parecía ser la habitación donde se guardaban los premios, debido a esta imagen momo no pudo evitar comentar:

-Vaya, vaya viejo lobo de mar así que en esto te pasabas el día, observando a los alumnos besándose, viejo lascivo.

- ¡¡que dices!! Mocoso desvergonzado- grito un sonrosado Masa-sama.

- si, si lo que tu digas ahora sigamos mirando el video quieres.

Y ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la ultima imagen la cual mostraba a un Ryoma bastante emo en la pantalla mirando al horizonte, mientras una chica la cual era desconocida para ambos espectadores se colocaba tímidamente frente a Ryoma y le decía algo lo cual al parecer molestó bastante a Echizen, debido a que este frunció su ceño mientras miraba fijamente a la chica, luego al parecer le dijo algo bastante cruel ya que la chica se fue corriendo con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, mientras que de la nada aparecía una furiosa Sakuno , la cual tumbo a Ryoma de un golpe en el ojo, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba como una banshee quien sabe que cosas, tal fue la impresión que causo tal escena que la tuvieron que repetir cerca de treinta veces, la s cuales al parecer fueron demasiadas ya que la cinta se rayo, razón por la que cual cinta del aro diabólicamente apareciera en gran tamaño imágenes de un Ryoma en el suelo con mano en el ojo mientras un puño de largas uñas iba directo a su cara, con el grito de fondo cual espartano¡¡¡¡¡RYOMA BAKA!!!!!, estas imágenes se repetían continuamente, las cuales de a poco fueron asimiladas en el cerebro de Momoshiro, provocando qua a este le entrara una risa de esas que te dan ganas de hacer pis, vomitar, llorar, y en caso de Momoshiro gases muchos gases, de esos gases que hacen temblar el piso y tienen la potencia de una bomba atómica, claro que Momoshiro acostumbrado a su naturaleza porcina no le causo vergüenza alguna el espectáculo que su serrano cuerpo estaba dando, pero no así a Masa-sama al cual en aquel momento estaba sufriendo una muerte cerebral producto de la falta de aire a sus pulmones, por lo que momo sabiendo lo difícil que es hacer pasar una muerte por un accidente decidió darle un empujoncito de ayuda, el cual en realidad resulto ser una gran súper-mega-híper patada la cual mando a Masa-sama directo contra la muralla del pasillo del otro lado de la escuela, provocando otro ataque toxico de risa por parte de momo.

¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ….!!!!!!. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Tengo que mostrarle este video a los chicos!!!!!!- de fondo en alguna parte de la escuela se escuchaba ininterrumpidamente la canción de la pantera rosa.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

Diablos, quien se creía que era aquella chica, casi lo deja ciego, quien pensaría que la dulce y tierna nieta de la entrenadora tenia tan buena derecha, porque cando practicaba tenis no utilizaba aquella derecha, rayos debía ir a la enfermería, pero no iba a ir ni muerto en el turno de la enfermera Mukipukikuki, lo negaría hasta el día en que se muriera y los gusanos se lo coman, pero tenia que reconocer que a el Ryoma Echizen le daba miedo la "competente" de la enfermera, en vez de curarlo le arrancara el brazo o algo por el estilo, no me no, tal vez si iba a las canchas de tenis y le decía a la entrenadora que choco con un árbol o algo así, ya que no podía comentarle que su nietecita lo golpeo a parte de ella golpearlo todos los del equipo se iban a burlar de el, no ese plan era perfecto y para agregarle un poco de dramatismo comenzó a cojear al momento en que las canchas eran visibles, la reacción fue instantánea la mayoría de la gente comenzó a mirarlo y en ese momento aprovecho para poner cara de triste cachorrito callejero perdido. Al llegar lugar que normalmente los titulares ocupaban el lugar estaba as lleno de lo común, es decir estaban tanto la entrenadora Ryusaki y los titulares pero además estaban otros estudiantes de otros cursos y al parecer estaban viendo algo bastante gracioso, ya que nadie se percato de su presencia debido a que estaban mu ocupado en a) alejarse de Momoshiro el toxico y b) observando atentamente lo que parecía ser una televisión…¡¡¡¡UN MOMENTO¡¡¡Que hacia una televisión en las canchas de tenis!!! sin poder refrenar su curiosidad Echizen se abrió paso entre la multitud la cual al verlo repentinamente callo, no encontró razón alguna para que todos callaran¡¡ni siquiera los había mirado mal!! Y al momento de llegar lo vio…¡¡¡KAMI-SAMA! AYUDALO! y de un momento a otro como si se tratase de una telenovela vio todo negro su mundo se apago…………….

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ººº

LO LOGREEEEEEE!!!!! PORFIN LO TERMINE!!!!!

PERDONEN LA DEMORA, PERO CON ESTO DE QUE TENIA QUE DAR LA PSU MI MUNDO SE CENTRO EN ESO.

PERO LO QUE CUENTA ES QUE LO TERMINE.

BUENO AHORA ME VOY A DORMIR MÑN ME TOCA LA PSU DE MATEMATICAS E HISTORIA DESEENME SUERTE!


End file.
